Dare the Justice League
by Dark Kryptonite Wolf
Summary: That's right,the justice league and villians get tortured by the reviews you submit!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my second story and I thought I might try this,it looked fun he he. So just send in your reviews Max 3 per entry. You can use your Ocs' for there own dares.  
Can be perverted ,just not gag sick kay. You can dare anyone...even the villians. So please send in some dares through reviews. When I have three or more reviews I will update.  
So if you have any dares please by all means send them in! 


	2. Dares!

Sorry it took so long...school and family have left me drained,but I hope y'all enjoy!  
p.s. I was a little lazy,but i will get the dares I skipped next chapter. I promise.

Disclaimer: Disclaims!

~o~o~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~

Wolf: Hello again! nice to see y'all,sorry I was forever late...without further ado Let the show begin!

Wolf: Our first dare is from Cooper101

I dare Shayera to challange batman to a boxing match. I ve always wanted to know who would win. Oh, and the loser has to eat custared mixed with mussy peas, baked beans and cabbage.

Wolf: Me too Cooper,maybe today both of our dreams will come true! *snaps fingers and Batman,Shayera,and me appear in a boxing ring* I'm Ref!

Shayera: What just happened?

Wolf: You two are going to have a boxing match! and the loser has to eat custard mixed with mussy peas,baked beans,and cabbage.

Batman: No

Wolf: Looks like our dreams won't come true *walks slowly away with head low*

Shayera: You know I always wanted to see who would win between us.

Batman: *gets into battle stance*

Wolf: This boxing...not...never mind begin! *pulls up as lawn chair and sips lemonade.*

Wolf: Oh,ouch thats gotta hurt. Throw a right hook!

(20 minutes later)

Wolf: Awesome! and the winner is...Shayera! Sorry Batman,but you got knocked down too many times. TIME FOR THE LOSER FEAST! Now you have to eat all of this.  
*shoves a giant soup pot in Batman's hands* Eat up. *snickers*

Batman: I'm not eating this.

Wolf: You signed a contract now.

Batman: *growls and eats food quickly*

Wolf and Shatera: *laughing*

Wolf: Okay now it's time for the next dare! *looks at Batman and Shayera* You two can go now *poofs away to where they were* Okay next dare is from!

Kill kill kill -

I would like to dare... Flash to... poor a bucket of custared on Batman. I'd love to read what batman does.

Wolf: Smiles nice,okay *Flash appears next to me* Hi!

Flash: Hi? I think I took a wrong turn.

Wolf: No ya didn't,anyways you have a dare!

Flash: I should be going cuz-

Wolf: C'mon it's simple! All you have to do is poor that custard on Batman. *hands Flash Custard.* Now go!

Flash: *Takes off and runs past Batman poor the custard on him then runs away*

Batman: *wipes custard from eyes* FLASH!

Wolf: *laughing at Batman*

~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Wolf: The next dares are from!

that girl over there -

Here are a few of my favorites:

Batman: I dare you to write a very soulful poem about Wonder Woman.

Zatanna: I dare you to curse Justin Bieber and face the wrath of the fangirls.

Superman: I dare you to use fire breath on Edward Cullen and then face the wrath of the fangirls.

Martian Manhunter: give up Oreos for a month!

Aquaman: douse everyone in water and face their wrath.

Robin (if he's there): make out passionately with your thumb.

Hawkgirl: make out with a picture of Justin Bieber, someone's butt, or something equally disgusting.

That's all I can think of for now!

Wolf:Nice! Okay Batman here's a pen and paper...you have ten minutes!

Batman: *grumbles but does so*

Wolf: While we are waiting on him Zatanna! Curse That evil Justin Gayber!

Zatanna: *curse Gayber*

Justin bieber: Ah my voice,my looks! Now the boys will think I'm ugly!

Wolf: Run Gayfer run!

Fangirls: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

Wolf: He's gay!

Fangirls: *Beat me up*

Wolf: Ow * left eye twitches* Superman...destroy that gay flower loving wanna be vampire Edward cullen!

Superman: *stares at me foir a moment* Are you okay?

Wolf: What does it look like? I just got the crap beat out of me from rabid fangirls.

Superman: Oh

Wolf: Use your fire breath to destroy him!

Superman: I don't have fire breath.

Wolf: You do now go!

Superman: * finds edward *

Edward: Come on little boy I have a basket of flowers.

Little boy: Superman! *hides behind superman*

Superman: *uses fire breath to destroy Edward Cullen*

Wolf: YAY!

Fangirls: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Wolf: *hides in anti fangirl bunker*

Superman: *gets beat up by fangirls*

Wolf: *laughs and comes out of hiding* No more oreos for you til next month! *takes Oreos*

J'onn: No Not my Oreos!

Wolf: *puts up mental blocks*

Aquaman: *drenches me in water*

Wolf: What the heck!

Aquaman: *soaks Batman and his poem*

Wolf: *snickers*

Aquaman: *douse green lantern and Flash in water* * then everyone else*

Wolf: *falls over laughing* *gets drenched in water again* Hey!

Aquaman: Chill.

Wolf: I am,but you better hide or something. *sees angry leagueres coming closer.*

Everyone: *beats up Aquaman*

Wolf: *throws glass of water in Green Lantern's face* *runs away fast* AAAAAAHHHHHH! *Gets whacked upside the head* Ow! Next dare is for Robbin...*appears out of nowhere*

Robbin: Where am I?

Wolf: In your condo in Russia.

Robbin: What? Who are you?

Wolf: Dark Kryptonite Wolf...why?

Superman: Why does your name have Kryptonite in it?

Shelbster: Because she's like kryptonite.

Wolf: Not helping...I thought it was cool kay on with the dares!

Shelbster: *whispers something to Superman*

Wolf: *ignores Shelbster* Okay Robbin you have to make out with your thump passionately *swnickers* *Takes out video camera*

Robbin: *making out with thumb*

Wolf: Black mail material!

Shelbster: Cristmas presents?

Wolf: Oh yeah! Hey Shayera join Robbin,but instead of your thumb make out with this *hands her picture of cursed Justin Gayber.*

Shayera: *making out with photo*

Shelbster: This was the best idea ever Kryptonia.

Wolf: That's not even my name! And what did you say to him?

Shelbster: Wouldn't you like to know.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o

Wolf: next set of dares are from! ...Persiana13

Here's a few;

Cheetah; sniff Catnip. Do I really have to go into what would happen next?

Flash or Booster Gold; joy ride in the Batmobile.

Superman; tell Supergirl you burned all her Twilight memorbilia.

Supergirl; Start a Twilight fan club and make the male Leage members,  
especially Superman, attend.

Flash; change the filling in Oreo cookies to mint-flavored tooth paste and give them to J'onn.

Darkseid; use Omega Beams to cook food, or deliver Pizza.

Luthor; walk around dressed like Superman, proclaiming something about alien experiments and probing.

I'll let you know if I have any more ideas. Also, can this not be limited to the Justice League. I definitely see the Titans in on this.

Wolf: Nice! *teleports catnip to cheetah in prison*

Prisonmates: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wolf: Flash...take a ride in the Batmobile.

Flash: Batman didn't say I could.

Wolf: He said you've been good lately and you can take a ride...just don't crash.

Flash: Alright! *starts up Batmobile and drives out*

Wolf: Wow...I should have brought my '72 challenger and raced,oh well. Hey supes! Come here!

Shelbster: Aww.

Wolf: Shut up!

Shelbster: Make me!

Wolf: I will *puts duck tape over Shelbster's mouth.* Ha! Okay Now you! Tell Supergirl you burnt everything she had of Twilight.

Superman: Kara...

Supergirl: Yes Clark?

Superman: I burnt all of you Twilight memorbillia.

Supergirl: YOU WHAT!

Wolf: Run Superman run!

(10 minutes later)

Supergirl: Where did he go?

Wolf: I don't know...hey Why don't you start a club and make all the male leaguers come or else?

Supergirl: Okay.

(later)

Supergirl: Okay this is my Twilight club and all of you are members which mean you all have to attend.

Wolf: Hi I'm Bob.

Shelbster: No your Kryptonia.

Wolf: Will you cut that out!

Shelbster: No *smirks*

Wolf: *glares*

Supergirl: Okay I will start. Isn't Edward dreamy...

Wolf: No!

Supergirl: And Jacob is hot!

Wolf: No there are just two-

Shelbster: Yeah but Edward is better than Jacob.

Supergirl: Jacob can kick Edwards butt.

Wolf: No he can't.

Shelbster: See even Krytonia agrees.

Wolf: Thats not my name!

Shelbster: Hey Lantern isn't Jacob gay.

Green Lantern: Uh? I gotta go. *runs out*

(the rest leave but Superman)

Shelbster: Hey supes Who is better? Edward or Jacob?

Superman: Uh...Edward?

Shelbster: Ha! he agrees with me! So take that!

Wolf: Only ten more minutes til the meeting ends. *sneaks out* FREEDOM! Hey Flash take this toothpaste and change the filling of these Oreos with the toothpaste,then give it to J'onn.

Flash: *does so then hands them to J'onn*

J'onn: *eats one* *spits it out* What kind of Oreos are these?

Wolf: Mint flavored.

Wolf: *calls Darksied* Hey Darksied cook all your food in your freezer using your omegabeam,then deliver it to a random earth person in a giant pizza box.

Darksied: *Rings door bell*

Person: Hello?

Darksied: Pizza Delivery

Person: Thanks! *takes box and slams door shut* *opens box* What is this?

Wolf: Nice pizza,but I wouldn't eat it to save my life though. *turns on TV*

Luthor: *dressed up as Superman*

Wolf: Has he lost his mind?

Luthor: The aliens will prob you and experiment with your dog!

Wolf: Lunatic. *turns off TV* *yawns* Good night everyone!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

Shelbster: Please review and send in your dares! You can also dare Wolf. Have fun and I want to see some evil dares for my friend Wolf. Because I'm evil!  
Bwhhahahahahahahahahaha! *disappears*


End file.
